Stones (TV Series)
Stones was a Ryanland thriller/mystery drama television series that premiered on September 20, 2009 on the RBC network at 7:00 PM / 6:00 PM ET. After airing five episodes with a high viewership but low ratings, on October 18, 2009, the series was officially canceled and there were no plans to air the remaining episodes, and new sitcom Brothers took the timeslot. The series followed the live of Kelly Gramer, who moves to Stoneyville in hopes of a new life, but when someone goes on a murder spree, various clues lead her to the culprit, one step at a time. In January 2011, rumours emerged that Stones would be revived as it's ratings weren't extremelly low. The rumours were reported true in early February 2011, however RBC expressed their interest but stated they could not re-pick up the show. All of the previous cast members all got on board with the project by April 2011, but still with no network. However on January 4, 2012, ERC announced they would be picking up the show to premiere Tuesday, March 6, 2012. This is the second show in the 2011-12 season that ERC has revived, the other being Little Islands. The second season will feature the 5 episodes never made from season 1, plus 8 brand new episodes filmed in 2011 and early 2012. Production The series was created and devolped by Noah Alonso, writer for some television shows in the early 2000's. When RBC came on board with the series in January 2009, they got Henry Ballen and Peter Pierreson to join the project as executive producers. In the May 2009 upfronts, Noah Alonso described the series as a "murder story with no limits". Before this in March 2009, under it's original name, The Murder Story, casting began and ended in the following month, April. On April 19, 2009, RBC picked the series up for a 13 episode first season and was announced to be airing Sundays at 7:00 PM / 6:00 PM and if a back nine was ordered it would move to another time. The cast and creator had high hopes for the series and believed it would get a back nine. However on it's premiere date, the series recieved high viewing numbers but only a moderate 18-49 rating, which is the desired demographic. The network stuck with the show for a further four episodes, until it's ratings were too low and it was pulled from the schedule and cancelled the same day, with hopes of staying in production and producing the remaining episodes to complete the 13 episode order and come up with an ending, however this never happened, and production shut down the following day. However, the remaining 3 episodes produced did air in June 2010. On January 4, 2012, ERC announced they would be picking up the show to premiere Tuesday, March 6, 2012. Cast 'Main cast' *Kelly Gramer as Laura Vander, recently moved to Stoneville, and finds the first murder victim in episode 1, many believe the murderer to be her, but she wasn't even moved in when it happened, however is still possible. *Diana O'Farrah as Selena Montgomery, wife of Richard and she is the dean of the local high school, however she and Richard have marital problems in episode 7, leaving them breaking up. *Julian Donald as Vince Castor, the first to take interest in Laura when she arrives, and reveals that he has lost a child in episode 4. *Michai Morris as Connor Valrois, a singer who wants to get worldwide fame, he is the boyfriend of Amanda *Jack Foster as Det. Daniel Harvey , the local detective who handles all of Stoneville's murders. Previously had a relationship with Laura when they were in college. *Cilly Shephard as Amanda Pierce, the girlfriend of Connor, and she is heavily pregnant with a son in the first 3 episodes, however gives birth on episode 4. *Sebastian Stonmer as Richard Montgomery, Selena's husband and in episode 7, it is revealed he had an affair with a woman who had been murdered earlier that week Episodes Main Article: List of Stones episodes 'Series overview'